ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Genis to the Rescue
With the timer goes off and worrying that Ratchet's quest to retrieve Aurora's heart, Kiva decided to form a group and find him before it's too late. Kiva: Okay, guys. Listen up! I am forming a group for a new rescue mission. We need to find Ratchet before it's too late. Fauna: That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe. Terra: I understand. But we need to strike back before Maleficent does. Okay, babe.. What's the plan? Kiva: We need to sneak inside and not get caught. Genis: At this rate, the entire castle will be crawling with guards. Kiva: That's why we need to do it sneaky. Terra: I don't think that was the only problem we have. The Forbidden Mountain is almost huge as this castle. It's gonna take a while to find him. Kiva: Everyone, options? Raine: We have enough info from Harley Quinn. Maleficent draws more power by using a power crystal. And, let's say it's not pretty to look at. Kiva: She'll be that powerful with the crystal. But if we get rid the crystal, she'll be powerless. Raine: Not quite. Even if we destroy the crystal, she already has enough power to transform. Genis: Wait.. She can do that? Zack: Looks like it. Terra: From we can see from Ratchet's rage earlier, he'll leave the drawbridge and the passage wide open. Kiva: And that if the alarm goes off, then we need to save him. - Suddenly, the timer goes off. Angela: You are saying? Kiva: Well, I guess Ratchet is in trouble. Zack: I know this is really serious, but Flora.. We need your help. Kiva: I agree. Flora: You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along--follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost. Zack: Sweet! Terra: Oh, sorry.. I missed the part when we rescue Ratchet.. Kiva: I know, my love. Raine: We'll..have to improvise. Terra: Sounds good to me. Kiva: I agree. Genis: Sasha, are you feeling okay? Sasha: I'm fine. I'm coming along, too. Terra: All right, let's move out! - The group made their way through the forest, but the way to the Forbidden Mountain was blocked by Maleficent's dark magic. Genis: A dead end.. Flora: This must be Maleficent's doing. Kiva: We need to get rid of the dark magic. Fauna: I know! - Fauna used her magic to clear the path. A few minutes later, Kiva and the group finally arrived at Maleficent's home. Flora: This is it.. The Forbidden Mountain.. - Genis shudders by the looks of the castle. Genis: The looks on this place gives me the chills all of a sudden.. Kiva: I don't blame you. - Suddenly, a heart flew above the group and headed back to Aurora. Raine: Is that..? Kiva: That's Aurora's heart. Sasha: Ratchet..you did it.. - A explosion of power occurred inside the castle shortly after. Genis: Whoa.. What was that? Alister: The power crystal.. It's destroyed. Raine: But how's that possible? Terra: Save the questions. We better take a look inside. Kiva: Right, my love. - With the drawbridge and the path wide open, also seeing the goons are knocked out already, Kiva and the group keeps going until they see a hole on the floor. Genis: Whoa.. I wonder where it leads? ???: That leads to inside a prison cell, where Phillip awaits him. - The group looked at the other passageway and sees a man waiting for them. Kiva: Well, this must be our lucky day. Terra: Hold on.. Who are you? ???: A traveler like you, Terra. Kiva: Wow, that's cool! Raine: Then, how did you know about us? ???: I saw the recent reports. Still, it is kinda crazy.. Jumping through time and space, stopping forces that were just too much and even one of you almost give into the darkness. Huh, a hard act to follow.. Kiva: That would be me, but my boyfriend saved me. ???: Really.. Since when you get the ladies, Terra? Terra: Well, she saved me first. ???: Is love really worth more than saving someone you know? Karai: I did try to tell him. ???: Hmm.. Kiva: It's true. I really do have feelings for Terra. Terra: And I have feelings for her. Now back to business. Did you see a Lombax running around? ???: Ratchet? Yeah, he's through this hallway, then turn right. There are goons leftover from that fight, but I'm sure you guys can handle them. Kiva: It's a piece of cake. Right, my love? Terra: Of course, honey. Raine: Anyway, we appreciate your help. - The stranger walks out, but Kiva stopped him for a very important question. Kiva: Can you, at least, tell us your name, sir? ???: Not yet. Maybe someday, upon London, all will be revealed in time. - The stranger continues to walk out and left the castle. Genis: 'Upon London'.. He's talking about either the Dalmatian Plantation or the Daring family! Kiva: Exactly. But now, we need to get moving. Terra: Agreed. Let's go! - The group ran forward to rescue Ratchet and Phillip. Category:Scenes